Ike
Ike is the protagonist of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and its sequel Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He also appeared as a playable fighter in the fighting game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is voiced by Jason Adkins in English localizations and Michihiko Hagi in Japanese localizations. Biography In Path of Radiance, Ike trains with his father Greil, to become a mercenary, and work for his father's mercenary company, the Greil Mercenaries. After Daein and Crimea went to war, Ike was hired by Elincia, the Princess of Crimea, to be her protector, along with the rest of the Greil Mercenaries. The Greil Mercenaries fight Daein to free Crimea from Daein's control. Eventually, Ike and his companions prevail and kill Mad King Ashnard, the ruler of Daein. Personality Ike is a powerful and courageous hero, however, his manners are not very good. Appearances Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Ike is being trained by his father, Greil, to become a mercenary and work for his mercenary company, the Greil Mercenaries. Eventually, Greil lets Ike work with the Mercenaries, and his first mission is to free a village from bandits. He later rescues his sister and a young boy who is the younger brother of two of the mercenaries. However, Ike was ordered by his father to stay behind while the Deputy Commander went to rescue them, and so he is confined to his quarters as a punishment. However, the mercenaries had more work to do, and so his punishment was postponed after the jobs were taken care of. After one of the Greil Mercenaries returns after studying in the capital of Crimea, he tells the group that Daein and Crimea have gone to war. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Ike appears at the end of Part II, with the rest of the Greil Mercenaries, and they work together to save Elincia's friend, Lucia, from execution by the Crimean Rebel soldiers. Ike is informed by Elincia that the Black Knight survived their last battle three years ago. In Part IV, Ike leads a small group of soldiers to fight the Beignion soldiers who were not affected by Ashera's Judgment. Eventually, he makes it to the Tower of Guidance in Beignion and deals the final blow to the game's antagonist, Ashera. Super Smash Bros. Brawl '' In ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Ike is a playable character who is already obtained at the start of the game. Ike is a powerful character, but he is also somewhat slow. In The Subspace Emissary, he is first seen when Marth and Meta Knight attempt to get rid of a subspace bomb being carried by the Ancient Minister. When the two fail to strike the bomb and destroy it, Ike (who is not seen at the time) throws his sword, the Ragnell, into the air, in an attempt to destroy the bomb. Ike's sword successfully strikes, which destroys the bomb. After this, he joins Marth and Meta Knight. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters from the Super Smash Bros. series